


Call Me When You’re High

by anondere



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of other ships, No Romance, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anondere/pseuds/anondere
Summary: “Sorry, I was just gonna smoke alone,” Wataru said. “I didn’t get the chance until tonight.” He put the blunt in his mouth, leaning forward.“Don’t apologize,” he said, flicking the lighter on and bringing it up to the end of the blunt. “Not like it’s the first time we’ve swapped spit.”
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 10





	Call Me When You’re High

**Author's Note:**

> just a couple of things before we start:
> 
> 1) the ships mentioned are nayuren and riowata  
> 2) this is a no romance fic, despite the kissing. i got the idea of these two being friends, and it wouldn’t leave my head until i wrote it :)  
> 3) as i tagged, this fic will have marijuana use! if you’re uncomfortable with that, please turn away now. i won’t be offended :)
> 
> please enjoy!

_ [Wataru, 11:43 PM] I’m here.  _

_ [Nayuta, 11:43 PM] you can start without me _

Wataru didn’t reply, he didn’t need to. He locked his phone before he started up the van again. It was too cold to keep the car off for too long right now, even with his hoodie on. This little overlook he parked at, it wasn’t too far of a walk from the train station, but it was far enough away that most people wouldn’t find it. A decently easy drive, not too terribly far from the city, but not somewhere people would go unless they knew about it. They had really lucked out finding it. 

He wasn’t going to smoke marijuana in the sharehouse, and sure as hell wasn’t going to smoke it in any random parking lot. 

He glanced over to the small tupperware that held the joint and a small lighter. He had actually rolled this one a few days ago, after a round of exams, but didn’t have time until now to actually get out and smoke it. The band was aware that occasionally Wataru smoked to calm himself, after a particularly stressful few weeks. It really wasn’t an everyday thing, or even an every month thing; sometimes he just needed to get away from everything for a few hours. He’s been doing this since his final year of high school, it really wasn’t anything new. 

What  _ was  _ new was the fact he wasn’t smoking alone anymore. 

And the most unexpected plot development was that it was Nayuta who was now smoking with him. 

Well, maybe not 100% unexpected, considering everything that led up to it. It was sometime after everyone in Argonavis and Gyroaxia, sans him and his brother, started sleeping with each other (none of them had any idea how  _ that  _ started). He and Nayuta had found a weird sort of camaraderie with each other, and while they really didn’t hang out often, they did have times like this, where they would get away and just be together. It wasn't a relationship, at least nothing beyond a weird friendship between the two (who sometimes would have sex, but to be fair, Nayuta was a really good lay). It really was-

His phone buzzed, snapping him out of his thoughts. He picked up his phone and read the message preview.

_ [Nayuta, 11:57 PM] i can see your car _

Wataru opened up his phone as he rolled down the windows, glancing in the driver side mirror to see Nayuta’s familiar figure walking up. Wataru killed the engine when Nayuta was close enough. 

“I told you that you could start without me,” Nayuta said when he was finally in earshot of him, opening up one of the side doors.

“Glad to see you, too,” Wataru replied a little sarcastically. He had already set down the back seats, and even set up a few blankets, considering it was already pretty cold outside. He got out of the driver’s seat to join Nayuta in the back, grabbing the tupperwear as he got out. He kept the window rolled down, he wasn’t about to hotbox the car. Once he was in the back, he opened up the airtight container, picking up the joint and lighter. “It wasn’t too bad of a walk here?”

“No, but it was too god damn windy,” Nayuta said, snatching the lighter from Wataru’s hands. “You only rolled one?”

“Sorry, I was just gonna smoke alone,” Wataru said. “I didn’t get the chance until tonight.” He put the blunt in his mouth, leaning forward. 

“Don’t apologize,” he said, flicking the lighter on and bringing it up to the end of the blunt. “Not like it’s the first time we’ve swapped spit.”

Wataru rolled his eyes, waiting until the blunt was lit and the flame was fully off before taking a hit. He closed his eyes, letting the smoke settle into his lungs for a second before breathing out. He opened his eyes, holding out the blunt for Nayuta. Nayuta took it, and he watched as the other man took a hit. It was always shorter than the pulls Wataru took, he didn’t allow the smoke to sit for long, but it seemed so natural. He took a few seconds to just breath, before offering it back. And that was what they did for a few minutes, just sit in a comfortable silence, passing the blunt back and forth after each hit, letting the smoke blur the edges of their thoughts.

“Do ya wanna finish it off or just give up on it?” Nayuta asked once they were halfway down. 

“Put it out now,” Wataru said, his head a little bit more fuzzy than he wanted it to be. “We can make time to finish it. Unless you wanna finish it now.”

“I’m not gonna stay high for the rest of the night, thanks,” Nayuta replied, leaning out of one of the open windows to put it out against the car door. Wataru would complain, but he felt just a little too tired to bring it up. 

“While you're up, can you turn on the car? At least roll the windows up,” Wataru asked. He just got a ‘tch’ in response as Nayuta leaned back in.

“It’s your car, do it yourself.”

“At least put everything back,” Wataru rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, shivering as he actually got the full force of the wind. He didn’t even sit down in the driver’s seat as he turned the engine back on, rolling all the windows up before quickly going back to the back, shivering as he sat back down. Nayuta haphazardly tossed the tupperwear onto the front passenger seat. 

“Told you it was too windy,” Nayuta said. 

“I didn’t need to feel it,” Wataru said, rolling his eyes again. He moved himself closer to Nayuta, their arms touching now. 

“You have about seven blankets here, don’t use me as a heater.” Despite his words, Nayuta didn’t try to move Wataru or move away. 

“I only brought three, we’re not gonna be here overnight,” Wataru mumbled. Despite the initial shock of the cold, the high was settling in again. He glanced over at Nayuta, who was already looking at him. 

Only a second passed before they pressed their lips together. 

The two of them weren’t in any form of romantic relationship, but when they were completely alone, they tended to end up making out more often than not. It wasn’t even a sexual thing, the two of them just seemed to enjoy kissing each other. Their lips overlapped, slowly and rhythmically. Wataru slipped his tongue into Nayuta’s mouth, resting a hand on his cheek, as Nayuta snaked a hand around Wataru’s waist to pull him closer. The car was starting to warm up now, but being so close to Nayuta was warming him up even quicker. It wasn’t picking up in intensity, they just needed to be as close as possible to each other. 

He had no idea how long they were kissing. He had felt like he had tuned out, letting his thoughts just float around as he tasted Nayuta. When they finally pulled away, a small string of saliva briefly connecting them, Wataru barely registered that he was now in Nayuta’s lap. 

“... How’s Ren been?” It was a little weird that the first question he asked him after having his tongue in his mouth was about the guy Nayuta was dating. But he couldn’t think of a better topic to bring up. He could blame it on the weed later.

“... you live with him.” Nayuta gave him an incredulous look. 

“You know I meant how you two are getting along.”

“He’s doing fine,” Nayuta said, rubbing his thumb on Wataru’s lower back. “Still a god damn succubus.” Wataru nodded; Ren’s libido was well known to everyone at this point, and how impossible it was for just one person to keep up with it. “Other than that… I’m happy with him.” That last sentence was quieter, Nayuta breaking eye contact for a second. Wataru just sat in silence, not interjecting. The two of them, for reasons they weren’t entirely sure of, tended to be a little more emotionally honest with each other. They were both a good neutral ground to talk to each other about things they didn’t want to share with the band for one reason or another. 

“If that last bit leaves this car I’m gonna kick your ass,” Nayuta said after a second of quiet. 

“Figured,” Wataru said. 

“Have you admitted anything to Kikyo yet?” Nayuta asked, suddenly moving his head to Wataru’s neck. “Or are you still fucking him without admitting shit?” He started to kiss Wataru’s neck, making Wataru shiver again, this time with pleasure. His neck wasn’t as sensitive as other parts of his body, but Nayuta was good with his mouth, really good. 

“I haven’t told him that I like him yet.” Wataru knew that his crush on Rio could probably be seen from space, but Rio either wasn’t receptive to it or was waiting for Wataru to actually admit his feelings out loud. It was a mix of pride and embarrassment. 

Nayuta bit his neck in response. 

“Ow- I’ve tried!” Wataru did not want to get bitten again. Nayuta let up on his neck, going back to gentle kissing and sucking. “I’m just… there just isn’t a good time to tell him.” And he was bitten again in response. “Fuck- You’re gonna give me a hickey for nothing!”

“Maybe stop being a coward then,” Nayuta let up on his neck, looking him in the eyes. “There’s never gonna be some perfect time, you’re gonna have to admit it eventually.”

“Right, and how long were you sleeping with Ren before you finally cracked?”

“Too long,” Nayuta fired back. “And I did not ‘crack’.”

“... you were the one who confessed first, though.” Wataru tilted his head. 

“That wasn’t me cracking. Yeah I had to push through about twelve layers of pride and shit but I chose to tell him in the end.” Nayuta gave Wataru another kiss, pulling away quickly. “Don’t wait around forever for some perfect opportunity like this is a shoujo manga.” 

“...” It was Wataru’s turn to glance away. Yeah, he had a point. But it wasn’t as simple as just telling him… he sighed, trying to lean against Nayuta, but Nayuta pushed him back up. 

“Nope, you’re not gonna fall asleep on me, you're gonna drive us back.”

“I wasn’t trying to.”

“Well, if you’re trying to stay up, then I can keep you up.” Nayuta ran one of his hands up Wataru’s back, and tangled his fingers into his hair. “How about you just shut up and ride out the rest of your high?”

“That’s gonna be a couple of hours,” Wataru said quietly, already leaning in. 

“As long as you don’t pass out on me, that’s fine.”

That was the last thing Nayuta said before their lips met once again. 


End file.
